The hair weave process is a widely used service in which supplemental hair is added to existing hair. This hair weave process is used by all races, especially women of color. Hair thinness often occurs because of heredity, age, or breakage. Style consciousness causes such women with thinning hair to attempt to thicken or lengthen the hair by the hair weave process. In this hair weave process, hair is attached by machine, by bonding, by gluing, by hand sewing, or by clipping onto existing hair. When this supplemental hair is permanently positioned on existing hair, a weaved weft of hair is attached to a tract of hair at the root. This tract of hair can be formed by making a small braid by hand. This supplemental hair can then be bonded or hand sewn to the small braid of hair.
As a result of the attachment of this supplemental hair to the braid or to the tract of hair, the point of attachment or the line of demarcation is visible. Under normal circumstances, this point of attachment or line of demarcation is not clearly visible. Unfortunately, there are various circumstances in which the hair is moved so that this attachment point is visible. For example, hair which is displaced by carelessness or by blowing wind will cause the covering hair to lift from the attachment. As a result, those persons in proximity will be able to note that the supplemental hair has been added to the existing hair. Many times, the possibility of having the weave exposed will cause women to avoid the hair weave process. The exposure of the attachment point can be very embarrassing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for the covering of the point of attachment or the line of demarcation for the supplemental hair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method that allows the hair supplement attachment to be easily concealed.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method which is easy to manufacture, easy to use, and relatively inexpensive.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.